Her Dark Side
by L.O.R.D I.N.G.O
Summary: It's a quick One-Shot, not really well done as Two Sides... Konata and Kagami have a real good life together in Tokyo, both are already graduated. Konata is a Visual Nover writer, while Kagami is one of the best city prosecutors. Everything is great, but this night... Yuri/Lemon/KonaKaga/ConCrit/R&R Konata and Kagami belong to Kagami Yoshimizu Rated M for sexual theme.


Her Dark Side One Shot

"_Sinking down in the ocean of severe emotions._

_Grab a bottle to drink up the pain-reliefing potion._

_But after all, that got boring too, so no matter_

_what happens, I couldn't give a damn or too"_

_Follow The Reaper – Children of Bodom_

**Tokyo – Night**

Konata was playing some games on her PC before her wife to arrive, it was always happy days, with nothing to worry about. Both got great jobs, Konata as a Visual Novels writer and Kagami as a prosecutor, one of the best in the city.

_Geez... Kagami soon will arrive... I guess I will wait for her in the living room._

Their house was nothing all that special, Kagami received really well, but she never cared about her house, as she stayed there just some few hours in a day. It looked more a cheap hotel bedroom actually, only one bathroom, a bedroom, with a 26" TV and a couple bed, a small kitchen, a living room with a 32" TV, a Sony PS3 and a Nintendo Wii, also when Kagami used her laptop she used thee, so some days her Dell XPS was found there, and a small room with some Konata stuff, her Desktop, some papers and many discs.

Konata, picked up a manga and then went to the living room, where she found Kagami's laptop standing still there. _Ah... She forgot her laptop... Hope there was no need to use it today._

She then started reading her manga, until she heard the sound of a car stopping, it was Kagami. The tsundere opened the door, she was very tired because of the work, her hair was no more twin tailed as she wasn't anymore on the Highschool, she was normally letting her hair down.

"Kagami!"

"Konata... Go there and make me a coffee and my dinner... I'm really tired today and don't want to talk..."

"But... Kagamin~..."

"GO NOW!"

The small girl went upset to the kitchen and started to prepare some food to her wife, while pressing the coffee machine button to prepare her coffee.

"AND HURRY!"

Konata did everything quick and well done, she then put everything in a tray and carried it out to the living room to serve the prosecutor, who was now using her laptop.

In the past years Kagami started to get some interest in technology, and that's why she bought her current cellphone, a Galaxy Nexus, and a tablet to make easier to work, a Motorola Xoom, and both helped her to learn some development things. She was accessing the front page of the site XDA-Developers, a Senior Member create an amazing utility tools to Xoom, she should give a try someday.

"Kagami... Here's your dinner."

For more tired Konata was, she was always smiling, because she was working hard for her love. Kagami looked at the dinner and then started to eat, but before she drank the coffee.

"Konata, how was your day?"

She was still eating and really concentrated on her laptop, the thread of that tool for Xoom was quite interesting, she already saw another one earlier, but this new was quite better and offered much more things.

"It was quite good, I had some inspiration and done a full arc to a new Visual Novel we are working!"

"Good..."

"And yours dear? Was it good?"

"Yes, except by the fact that we had many things to work about today it was nothing more than the usual..."

"Is it good?"

"What?"

"This tool, that you're so concentrated on reading..."

"It seems to be... I'm not sure... Maybe I should give a try..."

Both were in silent, Kagami was finishing her meal and reading some comments on the tool thread. After some minutes Kagami finished eating, Konata picked the tray and carried it back to the kitchen.

When she was back Kagami already finished reading all the comments, as the tool was new there weren't many things to people say.

"Konata... Do you love me?"

"Yes my dear! We live together since we ended Highschool and I always loved you since then!"

"Good... Konata... Do you REALLY love me?"

"YES! I do! Why this so sudden?"

Kagami then putted down the laptop on the small table and embraced Konata, kissing her one time. Two times. Three times... Many times... Until the tsundere tried to take off Konata's T-shirt.

"Kagami?!"

"What my dear?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Showing my love for you!"

Konata resisted a little, but Kagami insisted, until she gave up and teared down her shirt showing the blue haired girl small breasts. _An amazing view... I have to..._ Kagami then started to kiss roughly the little otaku, while putting her hand on the flat breasts. Konata lent a moan escape from her mouth, which made Kagami even more horny.

"Konata..."

She then started to lick the otaku belly, Konata was trying to resist, but she was liking it so much, they never had appellated sexually to each other. The purple haired girl then took off Konata's pants, revealing her panties, which was already soaked.

"Konata... What a naughty girl you are..."

She then took off Konata's bra, her breasts were really attractive to the purple haired gril, who instantly started to lick them, making Konata moan another time, and soak even more her panties.

"Kagami... Why?"

She didn't understand her wife actions, even reading many yuri mangas, playing many eroge Visual Novels she never imagined someone as pure as Kagami would make it. Kagami didn't stop there, she was hornier and hornier, making her took off her pants as well, and starting to masturbate.

Kagami then took off Konata's panties, at that time Konata blushed and walked some meters back, but Kagami walked on four, looking to Konata like a prey. When Konata wasn't anymore able to walk back Kagami achieved her prey and started to lick her small pussy, which was really wet.

"*hum* You taste *hum* so good Konata *hum*..."

Konata started to moan even louder, at a point that made Kagami feel so horny that she took off her shirt and with one hand she was masturbating herself, and with the other she was massaging her own breasts, her lick was inside Konata's vagina, Konata didn't resist and started to massage one of her own breasts as well, and push Kagami's head, but still she didn't like that, she was really pleased, but horrified with the scene.

After some more moments that way Konata cummed, all over Kagami, she fell on the ground, with a very blurry vision, seeing Kagami lick her own hands and lips full of fluids. After that the tsundere went to the bathroom take a bath, and Konata stayed there, still as a rock asking herself why the whole time.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**Post Author Note 1 – **This was my first one shot, I based it on a Kannazuki no Miko scene, which I really liked, but made it hotter.

**PAN 2 – **The tool spoken there is LordAIOTool, which I developed on XDA-Developers, and I'm considerating the date as start of 2012, so that's the motive of Galaxy Nexus and Motorola Xoom as Kagami devices.

**PAN 3 – **Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot, it was pretty cool writing it :).


End file.
